dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dabura
Dabra (ダーブラ, Dabura) is a fictional character in the anime and manga Dragon Ball Z. He is a ruler of a demon realm.Archived discussion found here at http://www.daiex.com/ Existing for thousands of years, Dabra is placed under the wizard Babidi's control by a spell, becomes his right-hand man, and does his bidding.Official website information at http://www2.dragonballz.com/ His name is originally taken from the last half of the incantation "Abracadabra".Archived discussion found here at http://www.daiex.com/ His title, "Demon King", is not to be confused with that of one of the previous villains, Piccolo Daimaō (or Great Demon King Piccolo). Biography Dabra is first seen when Son Goku, Son Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo and Kuririn are led to Babidi's spaceship by Kibito and East Kaioshin to aid them in preventing Djinn Boo's awakening. Babidi and Dabra are aware of their hiding place in the mountains nearby and, as it takes a massive amount of energy to awaken Boo, Babidi decides to use theirs; Dabra is ordered to kill all but Kaioshin and the strongest three and lure the remainder inside the ship. Dabra obeys and quickly charges the group and, with a single blast, kills Kibito; he then leaps in the air and spits on Piccolo and Kuririn, turning them to stone, before retreating back into Babidi's ship. Dabra joins Babidi in a monitoring room and watches as first Vegeta easily kills Babidi's henchman Pocus and Goku then destroys Yakon before he himself emerges to confront Gohan. When first encountered, Goku mentions that Dabra's battle power is comparable to that of Perfect Cell.Stated by Goku in the anime and manga Though initially it seems that Gohan and Dabra are even, Goku corrects himself and states that Dabra might be more powerful than he thought.Short bio at http://www.pojo.com/dragonball During his battle with Gohan, Dabra takes notice of Vegeta's poor temperament and his one-track mind for settling things with Goku. Dabra then retreats from the fight with Gohan in order to inform Babidi; Babidi quickly takes advantage of that information and possesses Vegeta. With Vegeta now battling Goku, Dabra stands with Babidi to fight against Kaioshin and Gohan. Before they can start though, they are all shocked as the energy released in Vegeta and Goku's battle has already been enough to release Boo, as both fighters were fighting at Super Saiyan 2, the form thought to be the pinnacle of Super Saiyan states at the time. When Boo emerges, Dabra is disappointed, as it seems the fat being is nothing more than a useless imbecile. Boo overhears this remark and attacks Dabra, quickly gouging him in the eyes and then kicking him into a mountain, leaving him broken. Dabra does manage to recover somewhat though, and throws a spear through Boo. He tries to convince Babidi that Boo is uncontrollable and should be contained again but Babidi refuses to comply. Boo then retaliates against Dabra under Babidi's orders, turning him into a large cookie and eating him.When Boo is released, Dabra tries to kill him, but is turned into a giant cookie and devoured by Boo This in turn reverts what he did to Piccolo and Kuririn, restoring them to normal. In the anime, Enma Daio punishes Dabra in the afterlife by sending him to Heaven since, being a demon, he would enjoy Hell.Anime filler episode #249 Non-manga * In the anime, Dabra is seen content in heaven, repenting his previous sins and looking back on them with remorse. He is accompanied by Bulma, Chi-Chi and Videl in their search for Gohan in the afterlife. Outside canon *Dabra appears several times in "Sandland", another manga produced by Akira Toriyama. The manga is about the son of the demon king, who lives in the sandlands. Dabra is his father. Special abilities ;Bushitsu Shyutsu Gen Majyutsu:Dabra can create weapons out of nowhere with which to fight his opponents. During his battle with Gohan he conjures a sword (which Gohan breaks), and later he creates a spear which he throws and impales Djinn Boo with, to no effect. ;Honoo:A stream of fire which is shot from the mouth. ;Honoo No Tama:Fireballs that Dabra can launch from his hands. ;Sekikatsuba (石化唾, Sekikatsuba):With this attack, Dabra gathers saliva in his mouth and spits it on an opponent who then turns to stone. The victims are only released if Dabra is defeated. Video games Dabra has been a playable character in: * Super Butoden 3 * Ultimate Battle 22 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 He is a boss/NPC in: * Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury * Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors 2 (support type) Notes and references External links * Character profile at http://www.absoluteanime.com/ Category:Characters who can fly Category:Monsters